


Hole in the Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aura Projection, Gen, Ghost Powers, Possible Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can be dangerous if he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbly, open ended thing. Included some of my own headcanons here as well.

It was an instinctual reaction. _Protect_ , his mind screamed at him. The more rational, human side of his brain told him that this was a ghostly habit, something his family and friends had theorized but never wanted to talk about: territory. It was never something Danny himself tried to skirt around, but the others found it a weird idea and tried to stay away from it. That was fine with him; the less he thought about it, the more he could pass it off as a weird thing about being half ghost and ignore it. It wasn't something he actively avoided like they did though. If it came up it came up, like it did now. Right now, Danny was fighting solely for his territory. It was just a fact of the matter. When dealing with ghosts, never get between them and their territory. Whether this includes people, objects, places, et cetera does not matter, because a territorial ghost is a dangerous one.

Danny was dangerous and he knew it.

He didn't try to hide it. The less ghosts that invaded Amity Park the better, so why not exude that power, show it off a little? Granted, it made some people a little afraid of him, so he tried extra hard to be extremely helpful and friendly. He always kept his fights clean- no inappropriate jokes, no swearing, always hide how bad the wound is from the kids. It helped that he was on the short side for a guy his age, and skinny to boot, but make no mistake, Danny was absolutely one of the most powerful ghosts around and he was quite well aware of that fact.

To negate the many destructive uses for his unnatural abilities, Danny had taken up finding as many possible tricks, mundane uses and entertaining upsides to his powers as he could. Sometimes they transferred into fighting techniques that his enemies never saw coming, or sometimes it was the other way around, and his hat tricks originated from some of his most devastating attacks. Something he'd recently begun to experiment with was his aura, which allowed him to project certain emotions. It was like an extra layer of body language for a ghost. Danny found that most of the time, he was said to exude a happy, confident and protective feeling.

Now he radiated pure power. In this situation, this was not a good thing. He was not in ghost form. He was in school, with the entirety of his English class cowering in their seats watching as he challenged Walker to a fight.

Walker, of all ghosts. Walker who he thought had been taught enough lessons by now, Walker who still wanted to put him in jail for a thousand years, Walker who overstepped his bounds and decided everyone needed to know Danny's secret. Oh yeah, Danny was pissed. He began to move forward around his desk, dragging one hand across its surface relaxedly as he sauntered up to the skullish ghost, a deceptively amused look on his face. Though his mouth quirked up at the corners, his eyes were pockets of molten ectoplasm, the energy within them coming to a boil and glowing out his eye sockets. As soon as he reached Walker, who was standing in the doorway, he slammed his hand on the wall with a loud _thunk_ that caused the entire frozen class to flinch and cower a bit more. Danny stuck his face right up to the other ghost’s, leaning on the wall and blocking his path unless he chose to phase through the boy. Though Danny was nowhere near eye level with the warden, he could tell from the eyes locked on him that his class found him to be far more intimidating than the towering ghost. A fierce, strained grin stretched across his face as he bared his teeth at Walker. “Why don't you and I have a little _chit chat_ outside,” he snarled vehemently through his teeth. His smiled betrayed his nature; anyone in the front rows of desks could see his canine teeth were sharper than any humans and appeared almost animalistic. He reached up with the hand that had previously been resting on his hip and shoved Walker's shoulder roughy, using it to then turn him around. When Danny pushed off the wall, the gaze of the entire class was fixated on the deep dent his palm had left in the drywall.


End file.
